Queries issued to a search engine are often underspecified or ambiguous. In an example, a user that issues the query “bulls” may be referring to stocks, animals, a sports team, an event in Pamplona, etc. Conventional search engines have difficulty disambiguating the information retrieval (IR) intent of the user and, therefore, may provide search results that are not relevant to the user. This in turn can cause the user to become disenfranchised with the search engine, thereby causing the user to use a different search engine.